The Big Bang
Overview Summary #Obtain fireworks from Nubah Lao so you can defend Kaitan Village in Panjiang Peninsula! #Stock up on fireworks to ensure you have enough to defend Kaitan Village. You have 0...5 of 5 fireworks. #Destroy the nian before they can doom Kaitan Village to a year of bad luck! Set off a firework near a group of nian to scare them away. #See Coordinator Tahyaa for your reward. Obtained from :Coordinator Tahyaa in Shing Jea Monastery (during Canthan New Year festivals) Requirements :Fire in the Sky Reward :*5,000 XP :*500 Gold :*25 Lunar Tokens :*2 Bottle Rockets :*2 Champagne Poppers :*2 Sparklers Dialogue :"Have you heard, ? Nian are swarming through Kaitan Village in Panjiang Peninsula! We have to chase them away or the village will have nothing but bad luck all year. We cannot send any of our fireworks, lest we risk getting overrun here as well. We need your help! :Go talk to Nubah Lao to see if he has any fireworks he can spare. The noise from the fireworks is the only way to defeat the nian, as they are immune to weapons and magic. Oh dear... I cannot bear to imagine what will befall Kaitan if we do not stop this Nean invasion!" ::Accept: "Saving helpless innocents? That is what I do best!" ::Reject: "Perhaps this is a sign from the gods that Kaitan deserves a year of bad luck." ::When asked about quest: "What are you waiting for? Go get those fireworks from '''Nubah Lao'"'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Nubah Lao) :"Kaitan Village is being attacked by the nian, you say? Hmm... I do not have near enough fireworks to keep both it and the monastery safe! You'll need to bring me more supplies. Luckily, the noise from each firework will scare away nian in a pretty large area. If you are careful and concentrate your attacks on the larger nian groups, you should only need a few fireworks to protect the village. I think five should be plenty. Now, go get those supplies so we can keep the village from suffering a year of bad luck!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Child: "Oh no! Here they come from the south!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Child: "Look out! More nian northeast of the village!" Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Child: "Help! The Nian are still coming! Now, they are west of the village!" Reward Dialogue :"You did it! You kept the nian away from Kaitan Village! The villagers sent me a very nice letter of appreciation for all that we... and especially you... did for them this day." Walkthrough During this quest, you must protect the village in Panjiang Peninsula by using a firework within the Aggro bubble of each of the five invading Nian to kill them. The Nian are invulnerable, but do not attack, which makes this quest easily soloable. Usually, the first three Nian come from the east and the last two come from the west, but this may vary sometimes. The second and third Nian are close enough to get with a single firework before they split up, as are the fourth and fifth Nian. Notes *Running skills such as "Charge!" and "Fall Back!" help with the quest, especially with a small group. *"Fireworks" are Bottle Rockets, Champagne Poppers and Sparklers, which the player must provide themselves. The reward for the previous quest, Fire in the Sky, includes one for each firework as part of the reward. Also, the reward for the quest A Burning Desire includes two more Sparklers. At least one party member with the quest active must have 5 firework items in their inventory upon entering Panjiang Peninsula in order to progress in the quest. *If at any time during the quest you have less than 5 fireworks, the quest marker will change telling you to go get more fireworks. Finish off killing the Nian and the quest will be completed, regardless of where the quest marker pointed. *The quest marker marks the center of the area. The yellow pings on the radar mark the locations of the actual Nian. *If you have trouble completing the quest alone, perhaps partying with others to split up and cover more ground would be an easier tactic than running around alone. *There is a bar labeled "Fortune Bar", which looks much like a health bar, that appears on your screen when the village is losing 'Fortune' (rather than losing 'Health' or 'Energy' like a normal bar). Make sure your Inventory Window is not hiding this bar if you wish to see it. *The number of degeneration pips on the Fortune Bar indicates how many Nians are in the village. *In the "Stock up on fireworks" section of this quest, it is far cheaper for characters with access to Ascalon to acquire Bottle Rockets than the other fireworks. Simply map travel to Sardelac Sanitarium and have the Artisan just outside craft a Roll of Parchment for the cost of 20 gold plus 5 Wood Planks. Adding 2 more Wood Planks to the Parchment with 8 Pile of Glittering Dust nets the cheapest fireworks to drive off the Nian. *For players without Prophecies, the cheapest fireworks to craft are Champagne Poppers, which require 5 Piles of Glittering Dust and 20 gold for the Tempered Glass Vial, 2 additional Piles of Glittering Dust and 8 Plant Fibers each. *By far the most efficient mechanism is to get more fireworks is by opening Lunar Fortunes or Red Gift Bags, obtained using the lunar tokens from the other festival quests. Category:Factions quests Category:Canthan New Year quests